Linear light fixtures are often attached together in a continuous row. The industry standard when attaching linear light fixtures requires the fixtures to be aligned. As such, during attachment, two technicians, one at each end of the light fixtures, must make sure that a proper alignment has been achieved. As such, because at least two technicians are needed, installing light fixtures in a continuous row can be costly.
Furthermore, the industry standard requires that the two fixtures be mechanically secured. This is normally done by using two or more screws that are mounted parallel to the fixtures, i.e. horizontally. This mounting arrangements leaves limited access for a drill or a screwdriver. Therefore, these constraints make it difficult for the installers to attach light fixtures in a continuous row.
Moreover, in typical continuous rows of light fixtures, the interface between the ends of two connected light fixtures are typically visible, which is unpleasing to the eye. To circumvent this issue, technicians may need to install covers on the joints between the light fixtures, which increases the cost and complexity of the installation.